1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to novel derivatives of acylnorbornanone acetals, a process for preparing the same, and a perfume composition containing the same.
2. Description of the Prior Art
A variety of compounds having the norbornane ring has been heretofore prepared. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 3,860,635 discloses vinyl norbornanones, and U.S. Pat. No. 3,748,344 discloses cyclic acetals of norbornanone carboxaldehydes. However, no compounds are known in which the cyclic acetal moiety is linked through the spiro carbon atom with the norbornane ring. In addition, spiro cyclic type compounds are unknown which have an acyl group attached to the norbornane ring.